Corsages
by SurreptitiousNinja
Summary: With limited minutes to spare, Jason looks out to Annabeth, Thalia and Lacey for help on deciding what corsage to get Piper for the camp dance. Will they find the perfect corsage? Spin-off of 'Those Pretty Girls'. OOC, Jasper, fluff, silliness.


**A/N: I'm on a roll today! Well, this is sort of a spin-off of my other story, Those Pretty Girls (I guess). You might want to read that story first so this one will make more sense, but you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Corsages: Jasper fic about Jason asking Piper's friends about what color dress she's wearing so he can get a matching corsage.**

Jason Grace ran around camp, frantic, as he looked for one of Piper's friends. He needed Thalia or Annabeth or Lacey or even Drew! Just someone who _knew what color Piper's dress was. _The Dance was in an hour, and Jason needed to buy a corsage from the camp store for her.

After Jason circled the cabins three times looking for one of Piper's friends, he decided this was getting ridiculous. Jason didn't know what to do, so he made his way over to the camp store to try and guess what color he should get for Piper.

When Jason Grace went to the camp store to buy Piper a corsage, he didn't know what to buy her. Should it match her dress, her hair, her eyes? Jason shook his head as he looked at the array of flowers on the table. There was green, red, pink orange, purple, blue, gray, yellow and white. After looking at them for a good five minutes, left the store and took off for the cabins to find Annabeth, Thalia and Lacey. They would know what to do.

Annabeth, _Thalia, _Lacey

_Green:_

"Hmm, possibly... Wait, no. It would clash to much with her dress."

"_If you gave her that corsage, little bro, she would hate you forever. No offense."_

"Sorry Jason, but she's right. That flower is just to ugly."

_Red:_

"Um, blood red is a little more Clarisse's style than Piper's, don't you think?"

"_Blood red is a little to dramatic for Piper, though, don't you think?"_

"...Piper's allergic to roses."

_Pink:_

"No. Just... no."

"_This is_ Piper _we're talking about, right?"_

"Why in the world would Piper want something that would remind her of Drew?"

_Orange:_

"Eh. It's in the shape of a carrot, though."

"_So?"_

"Piper hates carrots."

_Purple_

"...Wouldn't Piper want something a bit more subtle?"

"_Why does it have pop-up hearts sticking out of it?"_

"What's with this button?"

…

"Hey, it lights up!"

_Blue:_

"No. It's the color of my dress. In fact, it looks a lot like _my_ corsage..."

"_Annabeth, I'm afraid it _is_ your corsage."_

"Percy forgot your corsage at the place he bought it. Smooth."

_Gray:_

"I like it, but it's to plain."

"_Piper likes subtle, but not _that_ subtle."_

"No girl would want that. No one."

_Yellow:_

"Since when are flowers neon yellow?"

"_It reminds me of puke, and puke isn't even yellow."_

"Who made these corsages? They're horrid!"

_White:_

"You're taking her to a dance, Jason. Not marrying her."

"_Besides that, it doesn't match anything about her, except maybe shoes."_

"No, not even her shoes. It would just be a random spurt of white. Put it down. Not an option."

Jason hung his head down miserably. They looked at all the corsages available, and none of them were right. Thalia rubbed his arm, comforting him, but it was no use. There wasn't a corsage that Piper would like. Now she'll be the only girl without a corsage and it'll ruin her night.

"Don't worry," Thalia said. "It's better to have no corsage then one that would ruin your whole outfit-"

"_THAT ONE!_" Lacey blurted. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked her incredulously.

"That's the one! That's the corsage for Piper!" Lacey said, jumping up and down while pointing at something in the corner of the table. The four of them had missed it before. Jason reached his arm out and picked it up. It was a mixture of browns, blues, greens and golds. It had a gold button in the middle, and the petals around it faded from brown to blue to green, light and dark shades.

"It's... It's..." Jason stuttered.

"Jason, it's perfect!" All heads snapped over to look at Piper. She was wearing a floor length one-shouldered dress that was green and lilac, with gold flecks on showering the dress. She had her hair down and curled, no make-up except a nude colored lipstick and tan pumps. Her nails were colored a glittery gold.

"P-Piper. Piper! You look amazing." Jason smiled. Piper blushed. "Well, are you ready to go?" He asked as he put the corsage on her wrist.  
Piper smiled. "Of course."

On the way to the amphitheater where the dance was being held, Jason looked back at the store.

"Oh, Gods!" Jason yelled. He let go of Piper's hand and dashed back to the store. He quickly went inside, checked the price, and threw a ten on the counter.

"Corsages." Jason muttered while running back to Piper. "Ridiculous."


End file.
